Stelena: Love always conquers all
by Vicky3344
Summary: This fanfic is based off of Stefan and Elena when they first met. They were practically like every other couple in love. But then things got complicated. In my story their are some of the characters you know and love but then there are some new ones. Also some of the characters that you know they might not have the same storyline, but I assure you it will be good!
1. Freshman Year

**_Chapter 1_**

_Dear Diary,_

_ First day. It's the first day of high school. I thought I would be more scared but I'm not. That's because I'm going to walk in focused on grades, music, more grades and more music. This is no time to waste my time with parties and one night stands or even a boyfriend. If I want to make it into Julliard by the end of my high school career then I have to stay focused. This is my time to show this small town what I can really do. That's what my parents would've wanted. Great my brother, Jeremy, just called me from downstairs for a ride. You would think that a 17 year old guy would have his driver's license instead of asking his 16 year old sister for a ride. The perfect start to the perfect birthday._

Once we got to school Jeremy ran out of the car to his friends without saying a word to me. Not even "Happy birthday Elena." But I don't care; this day is about more than me. It's about the first day of the rest of my life. When I got to my locker my best friend, Aria, was standing right in front of it.

"Happy birthday Elena," Aria shouted quietly.

"At least someone said it," Elena responded.

"What do you mean? Did your brother and aunt forget or something?"

"You guessed it," she murmured.

"Aw Elena I'm sorry," Aria replied.

"Its fine I don't want to make a big deal out of it anyway. Come on let's get to class. I don't want to be late," Elena said.

As they walked to class Aria was trying to tell Elena something but she couldn't get it out. Then they saw that Miranda and her crew were headed their way. They tried to turn but it was too late they already got a hold of them.

"Hey it's the crappy twins," Miranda giggled.

"Hey it's the queen bee bitch and all of her minions," Elena mocked. She has despised Miranda since 6th grade when her stupid family moved to this town.

"Well then, you definitely got sassier over the summer." While she said that, Matt, the star quarterback walked up and gave Miranda a peck on the cheek and without taking his eyes off Miranda he said "Is everything ok over here?"

"Yeah oh Matt it's really you. It's me, Elena Gilbert, from like 5th grade. Remember?" Elena lighted up when seeing Matt.

Matt's eyes went right to Elena's when he came up to hug her. "Oh Elena, I haven't seen you in over two years. How have you been? Are you still singing? Miranda have you heard Elena sing she is incredible from what I can remember," Matt pointed to Miranda to speak.

"Yeah I've heard her. She's not _that_ bad," Miranda smirked. Matt ignored it and kept on talking "Are you going to be singing at the fundraiser on Friday?" Aria jumped in before anyone could forget that she was there. "Yeah! She wouldn't miss it for the world. You are going to sing right?"

"Oh I don't know. Everyone there will be so good and-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I am going to go sign you up right now for the battle of the talent. I'm entering as well," Miranda kindly said like she was actually trying to be friendly.

"Ok so it's settled you will both perform in the contest. Let the best lady win," Matt said with the biggest smile on his face. "Now we all better get to class before we are late. Who do you guys have for homeroom?"

"Aria and I both have Mr. Fitz," Elena replied.

"Oh great so do we," Miranda interrupted.

"K we will see you guys in there," Elena said turning her back to them and she took Aria with her.


	2. When they first met

**_Chapter 2_**

As they got into the classroom, Elena noticed that there was an empty seat next to her and on the other side Aria was reading her book. Then in the back corner of the classroom were a bunch of popular people including Matt and Miranda in the center of their cling.

"Let's start shall we," The teacher said while writing his name on the blackboard. Meanwhile, when this was happening Aria's head shot straight up from her book and her face turned bright red. By this time the teacher had just turned around and said "My name is Mr. Fitzzz—oh crap," he whispered once he got a glimpse of Aria. Everyone bursted out laughing. Elena knew something was going on between the teacher and Aria but what was it? She passed a note to her that said "Meet me in the hallway in 5 minutes." She asked Mr. Fitz if she could go to the bathroom, he let her.

The hallway was crowded with sophomores. She saw her brother going into the boy's bathroom, something was up. She barged in there and she asked him what was going on. "Hey, what's up with you?" Elena declared. By the look in his eyes she saw that he was completely stoned. "Really Jeremy?" she said pushing him into the stall. "Look I gave you a summer pass but I am done watching you destroy yourself," she whispered strongly.

"I know you're just trying to look after me but you're not mom," he cried while walking out of the bathroom. When he did Elena realized why she was in the hall in the first place. "Aria," she whispered to herself.

She raced out of the bathroom; she got out and looked back the next thing she knew she was in someone's arms.


	3. Just the Beginning

**_Chapter 3_**

"Oh hi sorry," Elena said while getting up slowly from his arms.

"Hi, and it's totally fine. I'm just glad that I was here to catch you. If you fell it would be really embarrassing on the first day of high school," he said with the most compelling voice Elena had ever heard.

"Thanks. Do I know you? You look familiar," Elena was amused by his presence.

"Um I don't think so I just moved here, from Italy. I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

"Elena Gilbert," she said with a little giggle at the back of her throat. "Well we are both new bees here. I'm a freshman."

"Well look at that," Stefan pointed at his schedule. "So am I."

Elena had butterflies in her stomach and her forehead was sweating a tad at that point. He gave her a half smile. "Oh really. Who is your homeroom," She said taking the paper from his hand. "Aw look at that, we turned out to have the same homeroom. What are the chances?" Elena said sarcastically girly.

"Oh then I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other," Stefan said leaning into her a little bit.

"I guess so," Elena flirted back. "You know, if you want, I can lead you to the classroom. It's the least I can do for my savior from public embarrassment."

"I would love that," Stefan said with a full smile.

As soon as they turned Elena saw Aria by the girl's locker room in front of her. "Hey Aria, I was looking for you," Elena mumbled.

"Hey, I couldn't get out of class right away. But it looks like someone was occupying your time well," Aria said with a smirk.

"Oh right. Aria this is Stefan, he just moved here from Italy. Stefan this Aria, my best friend." Elena said awkwardly. They both greeted each other and they _all_ walked back to the class. Elena and Aria gave each other a glance saying they would talk later.


	4. The Turning Point

**_Chapter 4_**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm writing to you during my English class because I don't want to forget if I write after school. Something amazing and kind of terrible just happened; it depends on the way you look at it. I just met this incredible guy. His name is Stefan, he's from Italy, and he has the dreamiest green eyes you could ever see in your life. But here's the bad part; when I was talking to him, which was awesome, I totally forgot about my plan. I forgot about everything. It was like we were the only people in the world. And I liked it. _

_ On the other hand I think something went down between Mr. Fitz and Aria because she won't even look up from her book. Unless to give weird long look exchanges with him._

_ But back to Stefan. He just makes me feel like I want to know more. Like I want to know everything about him. Speaking of guys; I just saw Matt today for the first time in over 2 years. That was certainly a blast from the past. When we were little I always remembered how we were going to get married someday, and run off into the sunset together. It was a lot more simple back then I can say that. Crap! I think Mr. Fitz just saw me. Got to go. Talk to you later. More details on Stefan. Promise._

After school was over Elena had to go to vocal lessons and then she was planning on visiting her parents. Then go home.

The cemetery. It was a lot less scary in daylight. In the beginning Elena hated coming here, it always made her cry. But now, it makes her feel peaceful in some way. The quiet. It was good for her. She had too much stress. She just needed to get out and have some fun. Real fun. She decided just to sit. Right by her parents tomb and remember all the good times they had. As a family. Because that's all she could think about for the moment. All of the memories they shared. But now, the memories were falling apart. Jeremy is all over the place, she feels like she doesn't even know him anymore. But maybe she doesn't. Maybe this loss has changed him.

Elena was walking out of the cemetery when she saw a figure. A boy, around her age. Crying. He was staring at what looked like a tomb from her distance. All of a sudden the boy looked up. It was Stefan.


	5. The Understanding

**I hope you guys enjoy! thank you all for the favorites and follows and reviews. I really do appreciate them:) Tell your friends that if they love Stelena then they should come check out my fanfic!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She walked over to him. He stood up once she got close.

"Hey, are you ok?" Elena wondered.

"Yeah I'm fine," Stefan said wiping the tears from his face. Elena looked at the tomb, it wrote "May and Jesse Salvatore"

"You know, I've been in your position. My parents died when I was 12. So I know what it feels like. I just want you to know that even though we haven't known each other for that long. I will be here for you." Elena put her hand on his arm assuring him that it's ok.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me," Stefan cried.

"Because I don't know if it's just me but it feels like I've known you my whole life," Elena admitted.

Stefan hugged her before she could say anything else. "I feel the same way," he whispered.

"Look do you have anywhere to go because I'm not doing anything and you could come over and we could talk about it," Elena offered.

"That would be nice, thanks," Stefan accepted.


	6. Surprise!

**_Chapter 6_**

Elena drove Stefan and herself back to her house. All the lights were off even though she was positive that Aunt Jenna was going to be home.

They pulled up in her driveway. "Is anybody home?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah I thought my aunt Jenna would be home," Elena replied.

"Oh, well maybe we could do this some other-" Elena interrupted him "No, I can help you. If you still want me too," Elena wondered.

"Yeah I do. I just don't want to get you into any kind of trouble. I mean if you have a random guy in the house alone." Stefan answered.

"You're not a random guy. We're friends. Right?" Elena questioned.

"Right," he responded.

They walked up the driveway to open the front door. Elena unlocked the door and swung it open. Once she turned on the lights she saw that there was a bunch of people standing in her living room.

"Surprise," Everyone shouted. Elena looked at her aunt with surprise and then at Stefan, who was still standing outside the door, and then back at her aunt. She finally said while walking up to hug Jenna "Oh wow! I thought you guys forgot. How did this happen?"

"Well with a little help from Aria and Jeremy." She said pointing to them. "We got all your friends from school over and we tried our hardest to keep it a secret. Did we do well?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah! I had no idea," Elena smiled.

Everyone went back to the party and Elena turned to Stefan.

"Hey I didn't know it was your birthday," Stefan smirked.

"Yeah I just turned sixteen. Hey I'm really sorry. I had no clue that this was going to happen. Do you still want to talk? We can go upstairs or something," Elena wondered.

"No I don't want to ruin your party," Stefan looked down at his shoes.

"You're not ruining it. And you don't have to stand out there, come in." Elena said while pulling Stefan inside and taking him upstairs.


	7. The Start of Something Epic!

**_Chapter 7_**

"You have a nice room," Stefan said while going to sit on her window seat.

"Thanks," Elena replied while sitting next to him. "So when did it happen? Your parents," Elena said.

"About two years ago."

"I thought you said that you lived in Italy," Elena questioned.

"Yeah I was born there but we moved here when I was about 14 for a better life, and that's when they died." Stefan started to tear up. That's when Elena placed her hand on his. She didn't mention it but she could feel a little spark of electricity fly through her from his touch. "I don't think I can do this. It's too hard, too soon." Stefan cried.

"No, no it will only get worse if you fight it. The only way to get through the pain is to face it and let it all out, trust me, I know." Elena convinced him. She wasn't going to let him leave until he faced his pain.

"We moved back to Italy for the funeral. I stayed for that year but I had to come back here. I felt like there was still something here that I had to find. Something that could make me feel happy again," Stefan continued.

"Have you found that thing yet?" Elena wondered

"I think I just did," He said when looking up at her. Elena smiled a bit then went on. "Earlier you said "we" did you have any siblings?"

"None that I talk too. My older brother, Damon, he didn't want me coming back here. He said that I was living in the past and that we had to move on," he responded.

"Were you close with your brother?" Elena asked.

"When we were younger I remember thinking that no matter what the circumstances that I would die for him and I knew that he would do the same for me." They were looking into each other's eyes for a while and then Stefan finally said, "So what about you. Do you have any hopes or dreams?"

"Yeah, but you're going to think it's silly. That I'm just a little girl that has no idea how tough the real world can get," she said.

"No I won't. I swear," Stefan promised. He turned to face her to make it more intense, just to make Elena laugh.

"Ok and you better not laugh. I want to be a singer. A professional singer," Elena braced for laughter to come out of Stefan's mouth but instead he grabbed her hands, looked into her eyes and said "You deserve to do whatever you want to do without getting laughed in your face."

Elena was amazed by Stefan's answer. She never thought in a million years that a 16 year old guy could be this sweet and understanding. If she was ever going to date a guy it would be a guy like Stefan. That's when she leaned in for his lips, those soft lips that she's been secretly wanting to kiss this whole day.


	8. Complications

**_Chapter 8_**

To Elena's surprise Stefan leaned in as well. He had one hand on hers and then the other on the side of her face, cresting her hair. She put her hands on the back of his neck which left his hand on her leg.

"Hey Elena are you—oh I am so sorry," Aria interrupted.

"Hey Aria. What's up," Elena says awkwardly looking at Aria, signaling for her to go away and they'll talk later. Aria walked back downstairs and Elena went to go shut the door a bit.

"I should probably get going," Stefan said.

"No could you please stay. It's my birthday after all," Elena pleaded.

"Ok but only because it's your birthday," Stefan gives in. Elena gives him a sweet peck on the cheek and they strolled down the stairs hand and hand.

As they got downstairs, the doorbell rang. Elena opened the door to find Matt on the other side. "Hey Matt, I'm glad to see you could make it, come in," Elena invited.

"No I didn't come to stay. I just really need to talk to someone right now. Do you mind?" Matt asked.

"No not at all. Get in here," Elena pulled him in.

"I'll give you time to talk. I'll go get us some drinks," Stefan said to Elena before walking away.

Elena watched Stefan walk away and then turned her attention on Matt. "So what's up," Elena said.

"I'm not here to make party chit chat. I'm here to ask for advice," Matt explained.

"Ok. Shoot," Elena spoke.

"Ok, well as you know Miranda and I have gotten a lot more exclusive, as you saw today. But, today after school I saw her and Tyler Lockwood making out in the courtyard," Matt cried.

"Oh Matt I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?" Elena wondered.

"Give me some advice on what to do," Matt answered.

"Well, do they know that you know?"

"No, they have no idea. How could they do this to me? Tyler is supposed to be my best friend and Miranda she has her bad moments but I never thought she would cheat on me and not tell me about it."

"I know Matt, but try to look at things from their point of view. Miranda she has no excuse but hasn't Tyler had a crush on her since the 6th grade?" Elena convinced.

"Yeah but he still had no right," Matt cried out.

"Hey I know. Hey it's ok, come here." She pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks for this. Being here for me," Matt said.

"Hey what are friends for."

"Yeah, about that," Matt had his head down.

"What?" Elena heart started to race. Could this be actually happening? Could she and Matt be reunited?

"Um—nothing. I will talk to you later, I got to go," Matt stumbled out the door.

Elena shut the door behind him and then went to go find Stefan. She looked everywhere but couldn't find him. But instead she found Aria. "Hey have you seen Stefan," Elena asked her.

"No but what is going on between you too?" Aria responded with another question.

"Nothing. Something. I really don't know. I just have to find him," Elena answered.

"Ok I will help you look. But while we do I need to tell you something," Aria said nervously.

"Yeah what's this about," Elena questioned.

"Ok so you know how I was acting really strange in English class today?" Aria didn't wait for an answer and she kept on talking. "Well I kind of had an affair with our English teacher," Aria panicked.

"What?" Elena shouted quietly.

"I know. We hooked up in the summer," Aria cleared up as much as she could so Elena didn't go all crazy on her.

"I need more information," Elena had her eyes wide open feeling like they were going to explode.

"Ok but not here. Upstairs," Aria took Elena up the stairs.

"Ok we're alone. Now I need info," Elena said.

"So his name is Ezra. He just graduated from college and he said that he was going to teach English and that he has readings online. I met him in a bar after I broke up with Noel," Aria explained as calmly as she could.

"Aria after you break up with someone you eat ice cream and cry when watching The Vow. Not go to bars and pick up future English teachers," Elena responded.

"I'm sorry he never said that he was going to teach at our high school. To come to think of it he never said that he was going to be teaching high school in the first place," Aria shouted with anger. "You know I didn't know how you were going to respond to this but I thought it was going to be a lot more comforting than this. I'm leaving. Happy Birthday!" She shouted before slamming Elena's bedroom door.


	9. Ending before even Beginning

**_Chapter 9_**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I had a very interesting 16__th__ birthday and first day of school. Frist I started out the day saying that I wasn't going to let anything distract me from my dream and I ended up running into my childhood crush and meeting the most intriguing guy I have ever met. Also I found out that my best friend had an affair with my English teacher. What has this day turned into? I just hope tomorrow is better. I mean I will get see Stefan so that automatically makes it a good day. But I never found him after Matt and I talked about Miranda and Tyler, I wonder what happened? Speaking of Matt, he acted really strange after I said 'what are friends for.' I don't know what's going on anymore. But I've decided to live in the moment and not worry about what tomorrow's day will bring. I just want to enjoy my life right now, with Stefan. I think I'm really falling for him._

_Today is a new day._ Elena thought. She got out of bed and got ready for school. Ready to face for what will come. As long as she had Stefan by her side. She could go through anything.

At school. She saw him. Standing in the courtyard. _The perfect setting for a picnic._ She thought to herself with a smile on her face.

"Hi! How are you?" Elena cheered.

"Hey listen we need to talk," Stefan said taking her to a seat.

"Ok, what about?" Elena questioned.

"I think it would be best if we were just friends. I mean at least for now. I can't really deal with a relationship right now," Stefan said calmly. But Elena could see the pain in his eyes.

"Oh," Elena said while scooting further down the bench, away from Stefan. "Is it something I did?" She asked trying to keep the tears back.

"No it's not you. It's me," Stefan pleaded.

"Oh ok. Well if that's what you really want and I can't do anything to change your mind then I guess this is goodbye," Elena cried.

"I'm really sorry."

"No it's fine. So see you in English class," Elena said before walking away. She looked back to see Stefan's face in his hands. _Maybe to wipe the tears away._ She thought. She turned back and put her head down to block the tears.

She walked in the girl's bathroom to find Aria standing in front of the mirror, crying. Elena ran into Aria's arms where they both stood there crying. Elena knew that she wasn't going to be the first one to let go.

When they finally separated Aria said "What happened to you?"

"I could ask you the same question," Elena responded. "Hey do you want to ditch? I have my car we could go to Starbucks or something," Elena added.

"I would love that and Elena about last night. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you on your birthday."

"Hey it's ok. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have criticized you about Mr. Fitz, I was just really creeped out," Elena apologized. "Best friends again?"

"Best friends again!" Aria repeated.


	10. Friendships

**_Chapter 10_**

Elena and Aria drove to Starbucks and had a cup of coffee and then sat down at a table to talk.

"So why were you so upset when I walked in?" Elena wondered.

"Why were you so upset when you came in and saw me?" Aria responded. Elena froze to the thought of Stefan breaking up with her and then realized Aria was waiting for an answer. "Come on I asked you first," Elena begged.

"Well I went to go to talk to Ezra today before class and he told me that it was inappropriate for us to be seeing each other and I know it is. But I keep getting this feeling when I'm with him that I'm falling for him. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Aria asked.

"I actually think I feel the same thing with Stefan. It's like I can't explain it. When I'm with him I can't think straight and my stomach gets butterflies," Elena glows up when talking about Stefan. "But that doesn't change things."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Aria wondered.

"This morning he told me that he just wants to be friends and he's not ready for a committed relationship. That's why I was crying in the bathroom."

"Oh Elena. I'm so sorry. Seriously, it's the first week of school and look at us," Aria said.

"Yeah. I don't know how I got to this point. If you told me that I was going to be like this yesterday morning I would have laughed in your face," Elena admitted.

The day passed by like a flash. Elena and Aria went to the mall and got their nails done, typical girl stuff and before they knew it the day was over and Elena was back at her house doing homework. That's when the doorbell rang. It was Matt on the other side of the door.

"Hey Matt. What's up," Elena said tiredly.

"Hey you weren't in school today and I was worried," Matt came in.

"Hey yeah. I'm fine. I took the day off."

"Why? What happened?" Matt sounded really worried.

"Nothing. It's really nothing Matt. So did you just come over here to see if I was still alive?" Elena said silly.

"No I came to see if you wanted to go the fundraiser with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh Matty. I don't—"

"I haven't heard anyone call me that in a long time," Matt smiled.

Elena smiled back. But she didn't expect too. "You know what that sounds like a lot of fun," Elena accepted.

"Ok great!" Matt said. But, before he left he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Elena tried to act natural but when he was about to go in for her lips she stopped him. "Look I'm really sorry. But I can't. I thought this was going to be a friend thing. But if you expected more than I don't think it's a good idea. I'm really sorry," Elena exclaimed.

"No I'm sorry for pressuring you into something that you don't feel comfortable with. I just thought you wanted too. K well if you don't want to go with me I understand." Matt replied.

"I would love to go with you as a friend. If that's ok with you," Elena explained.

"Yeah I would love that," Matt answered. "Well I better get going. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

When Matt turned to leave Elena saw that Stefan was standing a few feet behind him. _How long has he been standing there?_ Elena thought.

"Hey you weren't in English I just wanted to come and see if you were ok," Stefan explained.

"Well that makes two of us. Ok well I got to run. See you tomorrow Elena," Matt said before walking away.


	11. Forgivness

**Hi guys! I want to know if you guys are liking this fanfic so just leave a review or message me! Please, it is very appreciated:) Also Happy new years!**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

"Why are you here Stefan," Elena asked.

"Like I said, I was coming to see if you were ok," Stefan answered.

"No why are you here? As in you don't get to be here and to act worried about me anymore. You made it extremely clear this morning that you don't want to be with me. So I think you should go," Elena cried.

"Elena—wait."

"No just go," Elena had tears running down her face at this point.

"Ok. But I just want you know that I never meant to hurt you," Stefan exclaimed.

"Well it's too late for that. Isn't it?"

"I never wanted this."

"Never wanted what. You never wanted to be with me or you never wanted to lead me on. Well guess what Stefan you already did," Elena cried and shouted at the same time.

"I never wanted to see you hurt like this. I never wanted it to turn out like this. I just wish we could start this whole day over again," Stefan explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wish I never said any of things I did."

"I'm confused," Elena said. "Did you mean the things you said this morning or not?"

"No I didn't. I was just scared because I haven't felt like this for someone in a really long time and the last time it didn't end so well," Stefan admitted.

"Well I don't know if I could forgive you for putting me through that," Elena cried.

"I'm really sorry. Please forgive me," Stefan begged.

"Did you even think about how I was feeling about all of this? Did you even consider how I felt after you pulled that trick on me? You were the reason I skipped the rest of school today." Elena gave a pause to stop crying and calm down then said "You know one part of me was scared too. I was terrified by the way I felt when I was around you. But the other part felt like I was in a whole other world. Flying and doing flips in the sky. That part made me feel like I could do anything in the world, like I was free." She stopped for a second again, trying to catch a breath. "Maybe that's what falling in love feels like," Elena admitted.

"What?" Stefan said in shock.

"I said maybe that's what falling in love feels like. But by that response I guess you don't feel the same way." Elena was walking back inside when she heard her name coming from Stefan's mouth. "Yeah," Elena said while turning around. But was interrupted from Stefan's lips on hers. Stefan wraps his arms around Elena while she has her hands around his neck. He picks her up and she kicks her legs back, just like in the movies.


	12. The Impeccable Night

**_Chapter 12_**

It felt good to be in Stefan's arms again. Like Elena finally returned home from being deserted on some unknown island. They were lying together on Elena's couch. She had her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach. He had his arm around her. They fit like two peas in a pod.

"I missed you so much today. I didn't admit it but I did," Elena said.

"You have no idea this was the worst day of my life. At least when my parents died I still had people around me that cared about me. But when I didn't have you I knew what it truly felt like to be alone." Stefan admitted. "I know we haven't known each other for more than a week but it feels like we've been together forever and if I just had you I think I would still be the happiest guy in the world."

"Then do you want to stay the night?" Elena asked. "My aunt is out of town and Jeremy is at a friend's."

"Are you sure Elena because if you don't feel comfortable I could just sleep on the floor if you don't want to be alone," Stefan said.

"Oh please. I would only feel safe with you right here next to me."

"Ok but only if you want too," Stefan made sure.

"I'm one hundred percent positive," Elena smiled.

"Ok do you want to stay here on the couch or go upstairs where there is more room?"

"I would just want to stay here. I mean the way I see it. The closer you are to me, the better," Elena giggled.

"Or you know if we need more room I could just grab you and pull you on top of me," Stefan joked while actually throwing her on top of him. They laughed all night then eventually Elena fell asleep. Stefan just watched her sleep for the night. Watching her breath in and out. _She is so beautiful that she looks flawless even when she's sleeping._ He thought to himself. _I love this girl. More than anyone I could ever imagine._


	13. The First Morning

**_Chapter 13_**

"Morning," Elena said sleepily.

"Morning."

"Ugh we have to go to school," Elena whined while struggling to get up. Stefan grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him. "Or we could just do this all day," she said. Stefan smirked then went in for a kiss.

"Well this is more fun," He said giving her the cutest smile.

"Yep. But we seriously have to get ready for school. We're going to be late," Elena worried.

"Let's be later," He smiled

"Stefan!" Elena could barely get his name out without laughing. "Ok five more minutes. Only five minutes!" Elena giggled.

"Five minutes?" Stefan jokingly groaned. They parted for just a second and Elena looked up at Stefan's eyes. Then Stefan said "I love you."

"I wanted to say that first," Elena smiled.

"It seems crazy that I love you so fast but I do," Stefan admitted.

"Me too. I mean we barely know each other. But that's what I love about it. I can't wait to find out what your favorite color is and to find out what your hobbies are," Elena squealed.

"Yeah same. Also it's green and I love to play basketball and I've been playing guitar since I was six."

"Oh really! Mine is blue and I love to sing, like you already to know, and I have been doing theater since I was three," Elena said.

"Wow what part did you play when you were three?" Stefan wondered.

"Wilbur in Charlotte's Web! I have a video of it if you want to see."

"Oh that is just too cute. I need to see that."

"Ok I will go get it," Elena said about to get up but was pulled down by Stefan. "But first another kiss," Stefan pulled Elena down to his lips.

"See I love you even more already," Elena said. They both smiled and then got up to get ready for school. Stefan drove her there and they walked in, holding hands.


End file.
